


Please Don't Say You Love Me

by maddiebuckleys



Category: Nashville (TV), The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, I Love You, Inspired by Music, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebuckleys/pseuds/maddiebuckleys
Summary: "Just please don't say you love me'Cause I might not say it backDoesn't mean my heart stops skippingWhen you look at me like thatThere's no need to worry whenYou see just where we're atJust please don't say you love me'Cause I might not say it back"-"Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin





	Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a while ago on my fanfiction.net account, and I don't think that anyone read it. So, I decided to repost it on here. Also, since I wrote this in January, it isn't canon to all of season 5B of The Fosters.

"I love her, and that's the beginning and end of everything." -F. Scott Fitzgeraled

As the rain poured down outside, Maddie couldn't stop tossing and turning. The banging sound that the raindrops made when they fell onto the windows kept her from falling asleep. She rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling and after a few minutes had passed, she whispered her name.

"Mariana?" she whispered quiet enough for her to hear. She waited two minutes for her to respond. When she didn't, she nudged her shoulder. At first, Mariana ignored her. She gently pushed Maddie's hand away and snuggled back into her pillow. Then, Maddie nudged her again, harder this time. This startled Mariana and caused her to wake up. When she looked at Maddie, she had a concerned look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Maddie said reassuringly. "I just, I have to tell you something."

Mariana rolled her eyes. Knowing Maddie, she probably wanted to talk about something that wasn't even important. Or at least something that wasn't important enough to wake up her girlfriend in the middle of the night about. Like about how she still worried a lot about her dad, even though it had been five years since her mom had died. Or about how she was desperate for her sister to come to college in LA. For some reason, Maddie thought that it was necessary for them to have these conversations at 2 o'clock in the morning. Mariana, however, completely disagreed. She didn't even like waking up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. She thought that it took much effort, and she literally had to force herself to get up. If Maddie already knew that she didn't even like getting up at 2 AM, Mariana had no idea why she thought that she would want to engage in a full-on conversation with her. It didn't make any sense. Regardless of how irritated she was, Mariana sat up and turned towards her.

"What?" she asked her, annoyed that Maddie had woken her up.

Maddie took a deep breath. She couldn't believe what she was about to say.

"I love you," she said, holding back tears.

Mariana looked at her, stunned by this announcement. She had always been very skeptical when people had said that to her in the past. Most of the people in her life who she thought loved her ended up destroying her. Her birth mother, Ana, gave up on her and her brother Jesus. Her first boyfriend ended up moving away to live with his dad in another state. Mariana's second boyfriend, Matt, broke up with her twice during high school. However, she did end up getting back together with him before he graduated that year. Then, when he was in his first year of college, he decided that it would be the best thing for both of them if they went their separate ways. At first, she didn't understand why. However, as time passed, she began to understand why he had ended things. After what happened with Nick, her relationship with Matt was never the same. Nick was her third boyfriend. He snuck into her house, hid in her garage, and threatened to shoot himself in front of her. In her bedroom. He constantly tried to manipulate her, and she never got over it. And she knew that was the reason why she and Matt didn't work out. Well, one of the reasons at least. But she figured that in the end, it was all worth it. After everything, she met Maddie. And Maddie was everything she had ever wanted.

"I love you too," she said. "So much."

She leaned in and kissed Maddie. After a few minutes, she had to pull back, so she could catch her breath. Maddie snuggled into her and kissed her neck.

"Mm," Mariana said. "Goodnight Maddie."


End file.
